


Steven Universe sketch dump

by Ajora Fravashi (ajora)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family, Femslash, Gen, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajora/pseuds/Ajora%20Fravashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dumping grounds for all the SU art I've done so far. New chapters will be added when I have enough material for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Individuals

 

Post-it note doodle of Opal, unreferenced.

 -

A Lapis for Inktober.

 -

Amethyst, wooden pencil on 3x3" post-it note.

 -

Pearl's attack methods reminds me a lot of secretary birds, so I doodled her in a feather-fringed outfit resembling secretary birds. 3x3" post it note with a pretty terrible pen. Sorry.

 -

A revolutionary Blue Pearl, maybe? Might have borrowed a bit much from Rose of Versailles.

 -

Another 3x3" post-it note, this time of Jasper. I doodle during my lunch periods at work.

 -

A 3x3" post-it note sketch of Pearl in a diadem and necklace from the First Dynasty of Ur. Based on artifacts found in Queen Puabi's tomb.

-  
 

So I read the initial script of "Message Received" that was posted by a member of the Crewniverse and apparently the intro scene for Yellow Pearl had her being terrified by Yellow Diamond in the middle of cleaning, so... Yeah. 

 -

Not quite a screenshot redraw. I just really like pearls, okay?

 -

Rose Quartz does not approve. 

 -

I apparently can't draw Malachite, but here she is anyway.

 

An internet buddy wanted a pic of Jasper with a floof, so my brain insisted on the floof being a tiger cub. 

 

An older Connie because I can't draw kids. I adore Connie. 

 

Kinda sloppy digital sketch of Lapis. I was in a teleconference when I doodled this. 

 

Another attempt at Lapis being 1000% done with everything. I feel her. 


	2. Pairings: Pearlnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All pearlnet sketches up to this publish date.

My first ship in this fandom and it had to be pearlnet. 3x3" post-it note.

 

Guess who fails at inktober? Me. I fail at inking in general tbh.

 

Still sketching on 3x3" post-it notes. This started as a solo picture of Garnet, but it felt off without Pearl clinging to her arm. I miss when Pearl used to do that. Make up, you guys!


	3. Pairings: Amedot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All amedot pictures up to now.

My first doodle for this pairing and it's for Inktober.

 

 

Return of the post-it note doodles. Amedot/perithyst is just really charming to me.

 

I'd intended to color this digital sketch, but was too ashamed of the couch and the proportions in general. Oh well.

 

3x3" post-it note doodle done during a webinar. 

 

Hooray I actually colored a sketch!


	4. Pairings: Rosepearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Rosepearl/pearlrose art as of today.

I'd pretty much been shipping this pairing since Rose's Scabbard, but it took me an embarrassingly long amount of time to actually draw it. 3x3" post-it note.

 

Spoiler warning: I can't draw hands. Stress-relief doodle.

 

 

This wasn't really meant to be a companion piece to the doodle above, but they were done in the same night. Someone probably said something bad about Rose. 

 

Neck kisses are the best kisses! 


	5. Pairings: Rupphire, Jaspis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two pics here. Sorry.

A failed attempt at Ruby and Sapphire for Inktober.

 

Is it actually jaspis? Up to you. 


	6. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Largely just familial and friends art up to today.

Ball-point pen on 3x3" post-it note. Rebellion-era Rose, Pearl, and Garnet taking a break.

 

 

I bet Steven gives the best hugs. 

 

A friend wanted a doodle of the Deweys, so I complied. 

 

Probably not the best doodle of Steven, but Lapis could use the hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Thanks for looking!


	7. Gems in History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of 3x3" post-it note doodles dressing up the gems in historical/prehistorical garments. With one exception noted below, these are based on archaeological references.

Amethyst as a Moche warrior, based on ceramics imagery and reconstructions. 

.

Pearl as a Postclassical Maya noblewoman, in front of the Chichen Itza Observatory. Though the clothing design is based on both historical documents and textiles, the imagery on her huipil is the Rose Quartz icon on the rebellion flag and stars, and her corte features rose thorns.

. 

Rose Quartz as a Nahua (Aztec) farmer, holding a basket full of maize. In the background are chinampas, plots of soil built in lakes to take advantage of available water and soil fertility. Clothing and basket designs based on surviving codices. 

.

Garnet in Huastec clothing. This is something my great-grandmother would wear. 

.

Lapis in Sumerian clothing. Pose and clothes based on the Inanna cylinder seal.

.

 

Jasper in clothing based on reconstructions that were in turn based on archaeological finds of the Indus Valley Civilization. Due to the warm climate, many of the female statuary depictions are topless. I probably could have done that, but well...

.

For Peri I wanted to go with silver age science fiction because of the old-school bug-eyed Martian imagery associated with her. At first I was going to replicate an old Princess of Mars cover for her, but that would mean sticking her in a bikini and have her cling to Amethyst’s legs or something. So Queen Azura from the old 1930s Flash Gordon serials it was.


	8. Gems in History, pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More historical gems! These are all based on archaeological and/or historical evidence. Some are based on photos or late 18th/19th century portraits. There is some extrapolation with cultures with little remaining archaeological materials but plenty of existing descendants.

Ruby is dressed similar to a Hongshan jade figure I saw once. N.E. China, 4700-2900 BCE.

-

Sapphire is dressed in an arctic marine hunter parka with influences that sort of cross boundaries between Nenets, Siberian Yupik, Yukaghir, and other arctic circle cultures. The cultural exchanges between these cultures is fascinating because there’s a lot of evidence supporting a long history of circumpolar contact between these people.

-

I saw Bismuth and immediately thought of the early Egyptian linen shifts women wore as depicted in the imagery we’re all familiar with. So here we are. For Jasper and Lapis I’d gone with civilizations that were around during the rebellion and wanted to do the same with Bismuth.

-

Rainbow Quartz is dressed up akin to several figurines from the [Vinca](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vin%C4%8Da_culture) material culture in the Neolithic Balkans (5700-4500 BCE). Aside from the stars, most of the [symbols](http://www.omniglot.com/writing/vinca.htm) are found among various artifacts, and the swirls come from an [ornament](http://www.arheologija.narod.ru/d1ustanove/vrsac/Prehistoric.html) and some ceramics. Also I gave her an axe.

-

Opal in Visayan (Philippine Islands) clothing, circa 1590s. The source is a couple of illustrations in the [Boxer Codex](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boxer_Codex).

-

Sugilite dressed in a mish-mash of Maori style and a Crystal Gem variant on Lapita ceramic patterns. The pattern of her pari is based on [Lapita ceramics](http://www.teara.govt.nz/en/photograph/1766/lapita-pottery). Her cloak is a variation on a [painting](http://world4.eu/maori-lady-full-dress-auckland-new-zealand/) and what the women are wearing in [this photo](http://mp.natlib.govt.nz/detail/?id=36558&l=mi). She probably wouldn’t be wearing those shades at that time period, but oh well.

-

 

Sardonyx as a [Dahomey amazon](http://www.missedinhistory.com/blogs/missed-in-history-the-amazons-of-dahomey.htm)! It’s a real rush job because I was really busy at work, but I hope I did her justice because this is my first time drawing her and I do not understand her anatomy.


	9. Individuals, II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating with recent (or at least semi-recent) art. Most of these are post-it note sketches done during lunch at work so that I can practice drawing regularly and improve.

So this episode happened while I was working out of state and had to live in a cabin in the woods. The moment I heard about what happened in it, I ended up blowing my entire data plan on my cell phone to watch it. Totally worth it.

-

And then this episode happened and I ended up watching it in a Starbucks because I had A Need.

-

Yeah so I spend my entire summer working 3 states away and having to watch the whole Summer of Steven in a Starbucks at 5 a.m.

OH AND! Given that the episode talks about a battle for (of?) the Ziggurat, I thought I’d point out something: ziggurats began appearing in the historical record starting around 2900-2350 BCE, which is probably long after the rebellion. The oldest known ziggurat is Tepe Sialk in Iran, which is about 300~ years later than the date given for Bismuth’s disappearance. Just a little real-world nugget for those who might be interested.

-

 

I love everything about them and they are pure and beautiful.

-

Greg noodling away and proving that I can't draw men.

-

So this episode was pretty great.

-

So this is kinda my first attempt at a gem original character. She is an obsidian.

Trufax: My dad was an archaeologist and I grew up around archaeology. He had a collection of obsidian arrowheads that he knapped himself, and I was completely enamored with them because they were made of a beautiful green sheen obsidian that was mined in Pachuca, Hidalgo, Mexico. This stuff was of such high quality that it was an expensive trade good in Mesoamerica and pretty much distributed throughout most of Mexico and part of the Four Corners area. When I got to be an adult, I went to a craftsman village in Hidalgo and made off with a bunch of raw obsidian (both Pachuca green sheen and Guadalajara mahogany obsidian) and some very pricey art that was completely worth it. TSA destroyed the $90 reproduction Maya mask, though, and I will always be upset about it.

Anyway, the gem shape here is in the conchoidal flakes that obsidian will break into when you hit them _just so_ as part of the knapping process. Similarly, the waves of her hair and the curves of her uniform are also meant to invoke that image. Because obsidian has been traditionally used for both [decorative](https://www.mexicodesconocido.com.mx/las-5-piezas-mas-valiosas-del-museo-nacional-de-antropologia.html) and [utilitatian](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macuahuitl) [purposes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obsidian#Current_use), I'd figure they'd probably be the muralists of Homeworld.

-

So here's Jasper to punch something.

-

I just really like Amethyst's new design okay.

-

I didn't expect to join the Jasper train, but here we go I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-

It's probably just me, but I just... really appreciate Lapis being a complicated character. Also this was an excuse to do an anatomy study.

-

This was drawn during a couple of weeks when I was absolutely slammed at work because everyone wanted to wait until the last minute to turn things in. Which meant that I had to do overtime to get those things polished, calculated, proofread, fact-checked, rewritten entirely in some cases, and signed in time to make the deadline.

Don't wait until the last minute to turn things in, kids.

-

Yeah so Blue Diamond reminds me a lot of Leiji Matsumoto's women, which meant I absolutely had to draw her as Maetel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for looking!


	10. Pairings: Mystery Pearl, Rosepearl, Amedot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of Pearl ships and a lot of Amedot.

Mystery Pearl, and any resemblance to [a scene in an 80s movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9BbUqHrWFI) was completely subconscious and unintentional. 

-

Rosepearl. I wasn't really happy with this. Oh well.

-

Peridot and Amethyst falling asleep during a TV marathon.

-

Amethyst is regaling Peridot with some tale or another as Peri grinds for exp.

-

Yeah sorry I'm still shipping it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for viewing!


	11. Pairings: Jaspis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My only defense is that this is a fascinating, complex ship. And a disaster. I've separated this ship from the others to spare those of you who don't like it.

I... fully expect Lapis to be in charge of this situation. Sorry.

-

“I was terrible to you. I liked taking everything out on you.”

“You suffer because it’s what you deserve. We all only get what we deserve.”

-

I would like to thank CN LA and also Jesús for the gift that is beach babe!Jasper. Lapis is probably tinier than she needs to be but oh well.

-

Character designs for a human AU fic I wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for viewing!


	12. Individuals, III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating with recent art.

I like her design, and it's so nice to see an agate in-show.

\----

I think I might have drawn this pensive Amethyst in response to some trolling. Some people just don't appreciate her, I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

\----

A tired Lapis because I don't get a lot of sleep during the week.

\----

Pearl stargazing.

\----

Some day I'll draw Malachite right, but it wasn't going to happen that day, apparently.

\----

A rough sketch for a rough start of the week. I mean, I could include Steven and a background and make this a proper screenshot redraw, but I also have 50 other things to do and this is a 10 minute stress relief doodle.

\---

Another attempt at a screenshot redraw. I really need to practice drawing Rose more.


	13. Pairings: Amedot

These three sketches were done on a business trip and in response to some trolling. As such, I didn't have a scanner with me and had to take photos with my cellphone in order to post.

\----

Yeah so telling me not to ship a thing only makes me ship it harder, which is why I have a lot more amedot than I planned.

\----

My only entry to the most recent Amedot week because I was busy, unfortunately.


	14. Pairings: Pearlnet, Mystery Pearl, Pearlrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl ships!

 

Pearl taking newbie!Garnet to see something awesome probably

\----

 

For [@mysterypearlweek](https://tmblr.co/mQM0Y50E9sNZBOmaVM7q3Qw) Day 1: Spring. According to [this site](https://www.serenataflowers.com/pollennation/the-flowers-that-symbolise-new-beginnings/), daffodils and daisies represent new beginnings.

\----

For [@mysterypearlweek](https://tmblr.co/mQM0Y50E9sNZBOmaVM7q3Qw) Day 2: Dance. The reference photo says this is a salsa pose, but I’m not educated enough to know better. And it’s a mess tbh and I’m not super thrilled with it, but I don’t have the time to make it better. Sorry. Hey at least I got _two_ things in one event done on time!

\----

For [@mysterypearlweek](https://tmblr.co/mQM0Y50E9sNZBOmaVM7q3Qw) Day 3: Creating. Pearl is introduced to the fine art of glassblowing, and she’s very concerned by the fact that the glass is _on fire_. And that humans blow into tubes with globs of molten glass at the end, and isn’t that dangerous?

\----

I just want Pearl to be happy, y'all.


	15. Pairings: Jaspis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one jaspis pic. I need more inspiration for this ship.

Drawn to the tune of Bad Romance. 3x5″ post-it note doodle.


	16. Individuals, IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are drawn on 3x3" and 3x5" post-it notes

Just existing.

\---

An attempt at a screenshot redraw.

\---

"It's hard not to have some feelings for where you came from."

Those feelings never really go away, either.

\---

An attempt at cotton-candy Garnet.

\---

Another attempt at screenshot redraw, from Lion 4.

\---

And another attempt at a Bismuth screenshot redraw.

\---

A terrifying renegade

\---

"Oh, look. A pearl! And her manners are perfect. What a fancy model."  
  
"Shame about the eyes. There’s something wrong there."  
  
"Well, you can’t expect everything. Look, she’s carrying something."  
  
"Swords? She’s probably just delivering them."  
  
"Hey, pearl, who do you belong to?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Answer me at once, pearl."  
  
"Nobody."

\---

Screenshot redraw, On The Run.

\---

Screenshot redraw, Message Received.

\---

There was an attempt.

\---

Okay so she's cute, but I appreciate that she's always just a bit behind because wow, same.

\---

A triptych of pearls drawn on 1x1.5" post-it notes, because I ran out of the 3x3" and 3x5" pads.


	17. Individuals, V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x3" and 3x5" post-it note doodles.

Critter practice with Lion

\---

An attempt at Aquamarine. It's not great, but I'm not really good at cartoony styles.

\---

An attempted screenshot redraw of Amethyst in Rocknaldo. I'm not thrilled with it, but it _was_ a rush job.

\---

Opal watching her first meteor shower

\---

Jasper being disgusted with <insert subject here>. Alternatively: tfw you’re dealing with some amazing bs and get 0 sympathy because you don’t fit the traditional pretty victim narrative.

\---

I'm just really, really fond of Yellow Pearl and want her to be safe and free.

\---

A sketch of Rose that later served as a guide for a digital painting that's still a work in progress.

\---

Another guide for what I hope will be a decent digital painting. The lines are rough because my hand started cramping.

\---

Honestly? I was having a bad day when I drew this. Jasper is my favorite vent subject.


	18. Pairings: Amedot, Bispearl, Rosepearl

I really need to draw more amedot

\---

So everyone saw that artbook, right?

Bonus, a few days later:

\---

The long wait.

\---

I'm not thrilled with how this came out. Oh well.

\---

... I need to draw more amedot. I just have no inspiration these days.


	19. Individuals, VI

Really quick (>5 minutes) 3x3″ post-it note doodle of 80s Amethyst.

There was an attempt.

\---

Sometimes I get super protective of my girl. And I also miss Mexico a lot.

So here’s Amethyst in the clothes of my people. Quickie 3x3″ post-it note doodle. I am totally not doing the embroidery justice.

\---

3x3″ post-it note doodle. This hot mess kinda got away from me, perspective-wise. Oh well. 

\---

3x3″ post-it note. I don’t know how to draw children or lions, so here’s an attempt  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\---

Do you ever just get really tired of _everything?_

Quickie 3x3″ post-it note doodle.

\---

Quickie 3x3″ post-it note doodle. 

Friendly reminder that I love Amethyst and want only good things for her.

\---

Real quick 3x3″ post-it note doodle. Pearl dressed as Anthy in the final Revolutionary Girl Utena episode, leaving the system behind. More extensive explanation [here](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/166987372528/real-quick-3x3-post-it-note-doodle-pearl-dressed).

\---

3x5″ post-it note doodles of Bismuth.


	20. Requests and Color Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These can and do have miscellaneous ships, so, sorry about that.

[Request made on May 25, after I was panning for them in Discord](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/161068759343/for-a-request-how-about-some-amedot-where).

\---

[Request made May 25](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/161078082108/if-youre-still-taking-requests-how-about-a).

\---

[A request for Sadie, May 25th](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/161081940273/may-i-request-sadie-miller-please).

\---

[Not a request, I just really wanted to do a Rose painting](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/165945557223/i-dont-want-to-work-on-this-anymore-so-heres-a). She's very calming.

\---

[Request filled Oct. 19](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/166587836808/amethyst-giving-yellow-pearl-her-first-earth).

\---

[Second request for October 19th](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/166590246348/yellow-pearl-halloween-just-for-fun-maybe).

\---

[Request filled Oct. 19](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/166593130388/ahhh-how-about-something-hurtcomfort-y-but).

\---

[Final request fill for Oct. 19](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/166595305438/carnelian-and-skinny-jasper-doing-whatever-you).

\---

[Request filled Oct. 23](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/166716647783/bismuth-holding-a-happylaughing-pearl-during-the).

\---

Not so much a request as my mind going straight to the [Chicago Daily Tribune coverage of the Truman vs Dewey election of 1948](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dewey_Defeats_Truman) the moment I saw the title "Dewey Wins". [Posted Oct. 30](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/166968816153/spoiler-warning-a-really-really-quick-paint-of), before the actual episode aired.

\---

[Request filled November 1](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/167033628888/how-about-more-skinny-jasper-x-amethyst-3). Amethyst/Skinny is kind of a thing that happens in a fic I'm still writing and the story hasn't actually gotten there and won't for a long time but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\---

A fill for Pearlrose Week, [November 7](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/167253695388/its-pearlroseweek-tuesday-november-7th).

\---

Pearlrose Week fill, [November 8](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/167293932748/another-thing-for-pearlroseweek-wednesday). I didn't really have the time to do more fills, and I'm really not thrilled with how this one turned out.

\---

Just some late-night stress doodling. [November 18](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/167651012833/messy-late-night-stress-doodle-of-rose-that-im).

\---

Request fill, [November 28](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/168000595393/rainbow-quartz-x-amethyst-rainbowthyst).

\---

Request fill, [November 29](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/168034181273/if-youre-still-taking-requests-can-you-do-mystery).


	21. Mixed Bag I

I need validation after several days of nothing but anon hate on the tumblrs (nah, I don't actually need it, but feedback is always nice), so here's an update from a mesa top in the middle of nowhere with my internet access being my phone.

Warning: this isn't going to be split like my previous entries, because I'm _literally in the middle of nowhere and posting this after hand-coding it_. So, fair warning for a bunch of rosepearl drawn before we knew who Rose really was and that she _actually owned Pearl_. Hooo boy. Also: warning for opinions, because I know this fandom likes to hound people.

[Nov. 2, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/167061674188/3x3-post-it-note-doodle-yellow-pearlblue-pearl). 3x3" post-it note doodle, Yellow Pearl/Blue Pearl, a little reversal of the usual portrayals. Kinda sloppy because I’ve been really busy.

\---

[Nov. 7, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/167207534573/3x3-post-it-note-actually-just-a-guide-for-some). Actually just a guide for some inking, clean-up, and coloring in Photoshop later, so I’m not throwing it in the tags. It approached me that I don’t draw Rose happy nearly enough, so here.

ETA, hindsight: My rosepearl-loving heart was _broken_ after that final order, you guys. So posting these is just a bit awkward. I still have hope, but _wow_ did I not want Pearl to be Rose's literal slave.

\---

[Nov. 14, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/167487963938/quick-messy-3x3-doodle-of-rose-its-not-my-best). Quick, messy 3x3″ doodle of Rose. It’s not my best version of her, but she’s very calming to draw.

ETA, hindsight: Slightly less calming now, heh.

\---

[Nov. 14, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/167492861958/jasper-watching-the-discourse-3x3-post-it-note). Jasper watching the discourse, 3x3" post-it note doodle. I haven’t drawn her in a while, which is a crime.

\---

[Nov. 16, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/167564372348/3x3-post-it-note-doodle-bismuth-early). 3x3" post-it note doodle. Bismuth, early Rebellion, being very eager to destroy some Homeworld shit and planning just how to do so with the most impressive explosion possible.

\---

[Nov. 24, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/167842664273/3x3-post-it-note-doodle-this-was-intended-to-be). 3x3" post-it note doodle. This was intended to be the full shorty squad, but I fail at drawing Steven. tbh I have no business drawing _at all_.

I really missed the shorty squad and it was nice to see them all together again. Also missed: Peridot’s personality. Girl, where’ve you _been_?

\---

[Dec. 19, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/168730509798/3x3-post-it-note-doodle-of-my-babe-amethyst-i). 3x3" post-it note doodle of my babe, Amethyst. I love her.

ETA: I had a bit of a hiatus because some things about the show were making me flashback to a "friend" who emotionally manipulated and abused me about 10 years back, so that was fun. Trufax: intent doesn't matter, the action and its effect does. That the problem character*'s defenders insist on gaslighting survivors didn't sit well with me.

* You will note her by her absence from recent installments here.

\---

[Dec. 20, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/168765373628/quickie-3x3-post-it-note-pearl-doodle). Quickie 3x3" post-it note Pearl doodle.

\---

[Dec. 21, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/168765373628/quickie-3x3-post-it-note-pearl-doodle). 3x3" post-it doodle because I really wanted to draw Rose and Amethyst at once. Smoky Quartz 1.0 backstory when?

\---

[Dec. 26, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/168969768798/stuck-in-training-so-heres-a-bored-rose-on-a). Stuck in training, so here’s a bored Rose on a 3x3" post-it note.

\---

[Dec. 26, 2017](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/168972734758/a-quick-3x3-post-it-note-sketch-of-connie-i-like). A quick 3x3" post-it note sketch of Connie. I like her new haircut, very classy.

\---

[Jan. 8, 2018](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/169475227208/3x3-stress-doodle-of-pink-rip-i-appreciate-her). 3x3" stress doodle of Pink. RIP.

ETA, hindsight: ...haha. Honestly, I just drew this like right after Jungle Moon, when all we saw was a split second of angryface.

\---

[Jan. 9, 2018](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/169508183038/i-love-rose-exhibit-2312-3x3-post-it-note). 3x3" post-it note doodle.

ETA, hindsight: ...HAH. I did love the idea of Rose. I liked the idea less when signs started pointing to the fact that she wasn't made on Earth, which felt too much like the white savior trope I hate so much as a Mexican-American with pretty strong native blood on my mom's side. Then she turned out to be a _driving force of colonization who decided to up and slum with the natives_ and, oh dear. "Problematic" is just the start. And I do like complicated, morally-grey characters and I've been a proponent for morally-grey!Rose since Day 1. But this, I dunno. I'm still processing.

\---

[Jan. 10, 2018](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/169553982578/3x3-post-it-note-doodle-of-emerald-i-do-not). 3x3" post-it note doodle of Emerald. I do not understand her outfit design.

Emeralds are among my favorites of the classic precious stones, so I was just really happy to see Emerald in the show. I wasn’t thrilled that she seems like a throw-away for that 1970s/80s space opera posturing in Lars of the Stars that feels extra weird in SU, but maybe she’ll be back. Also I think the crewniverse missed an opportunity, given that Lars' new outfit is a Harlock homage and the Leijiverse has Esmeraldas.

\---

[Jan. 25, 2018](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/170126669983/quick-3x3-post-it-note-doodle-of-rose-inspired). Quick 3x3" post-it note doodle of Rose, inspired by both Storm in the Room and Mindful Education. I appreciate when the show gets into Steven’s Rose issues.

\---

[Feb. 12, 2018](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/170812163053/i-want-them-back-quick-sloppy-3x3-post-it-note). Quick, sloppy 3x3" post-it note doodle of Skinny trying to be a good sister and comforting Jasper.

\---

[Feb. 14, 2018](http://ajoraverse.tumblr.com/post/170883397988/im-still-having-artist-block-issues-but-heres). I’m still having artist block issues, but here’s the otp anyway. 3x3" post-it note doodle.

ETA: Problematic ship is now super problematic, oops.

\---

I should probably save the rest for some future post, haha. Sorry for not being a pure, unproblematic snowflake. I'll go pillory myself.


End file.
